Mob VS Tatsumaki
Mob VS Tatsumaki is the 117th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mob from the Mob Psycho 100 series and Tatsumaki from the One-Punch Man series in a battle between powerful anime espers. Mob was voiced by Beau Bridgland and Tatsumaki was voiced by Jennifer Alyx. Description Shigeo takes on the Tornado of Terror! Which super-powerful psychic will overwhelm the other? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are plenty of talented people in the world. But even then only a select few have the honor of being called prodigy. Boomstick: But being a prodigy can get to one's head. Or ONE's head y'know what I'm sayin'. 'Cause 'cause y-you know the guy who made both these characters is called ONE. So... Yeah. Wiz: Mob, the reluctant psychic powerhouse from Mob Psycho 100. Boomstick: And Tatsumaki, the fierceless ferocious esper from One-Punch Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mob Wiz: As a citizen of Seasoning City, you would probably be familiar with the local criminal group Claw. Boomstick: Maybe even the famous sex symbol and so-called "greatest psychic of the century", Reigen. Wiz: But you probably wouldn't think twice about this plain-looking boy with a bowl cut, Shigeo Kageyama. Boomstick: Long story short, he's a pretty unremarkable student of Salt Middle School. He's the kid you pick last for dodgeball, and he’s just sorta there, taking up space and stealing your air. Wiz: The kanji in his name can even be misread as Mob, which means bland and boring. Boomstick: Naturally, everybody calls him that. Wiz: So you might be surprised to learn that he accidentally took over a local gang, unintentionally founded his own cult, and is an incredibly powerful psychic warrior. Boomstick: Don't get it mixed up. This isn't your typical superhero secret identity shenanigans, Mob doesn't really give a shit about any of these things. He's just out there trying to fit in by joining the Body Improvement Club, which he... sucks horribly at. (Mob passes out from running) Boomstick: Oh c'mon, man, running isn't that hard! Take it from me, and I got a shotgun for a leg. Wiz: Still, when his life is in danger or his friends need protecting, Mob's psychic ability manifests as something truly phenomenal. Boomstick: He's mega-powerful. He might not be able to run a mile without fainting, but he totally can if he boosts his body psychically. He can fly through the air, fling objects all over the place, throw psychic energy attacks, lift giant buildings, cause city-spanning earthquakes, whip up huge twisters, and more. Wiz: He's not just an offensive powerhouse; he can mold his psychic energy around his body as a shield. While this isn't an uncommon technique in Mob's world, it's incredibly useful for him in particular, as he's one of the few psychics who can attack and defend simultaneously. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Like when he was fightin' a bunch of evil spirits all at once. Oh talk 'bout weird lookin'. Wiz you sure he's not just like trippin' balls or somethin'? Wiz: No, but you're kind of on the right track. These psychic powers are directly linked to emotions the more sad angry rejected and so on that you feel the more powerful your psychic abilities become. Boomstick: Hey Wiz? Punch me. Wiz: What? Boomstick: PUNCH ME! I need to get really angry so I can do psychic stuff! (Wiz punches Boomstick lightly) Really? My grandkid can hit harder than you. ''' (Wiz punches Boomstick a little harder) '''Wow. You think it'll work If I'm just so embarrassed about havin' a friend like you? (Wiz then punches Boomstick with his robot arm, resulting in Boomstick going unconscious) Wiz: Regardless, the fact that Mob's psychic powers are drawn from his emotions is a conundrum in and out of itself. See, when Mob was a child, in attempt to use his powers wound up injuring his younger brother. This tragedy would scar Mob forever, terrifying him of his own ability. As a result, he suppressed his emotions for years. Boomstick: But just like an needy ex they'd still boil up in bad situations. Us reader guys get to see them rise with a handy percentage counter. when it hits 100%, Mob goes all-out like a Super Saiyan! he can even absorb psychic energy while in one hundo mode. Wiz: But that's not Mob's limit, far from it. Suppressing his powers had an unprecedented effect on his psyche. His power became an entity of its own within Mob's mind. Representative of his repressed self. Boomstick: And when things get real bad, it takes over his body in a blind rage, or blind sadness... a-a -- whatever he's feelin' at the time. Wiz: In this unmeasurable state Mob's true prowess is revealed and it's extraordinary his sheer psychic aptitude increases at an alarming rate including his absorption ability. Hanazawa: My powers are being sucked in by Kageyama. All of the energy in the atmosphere. Are you telling me his vessel it's able to handle this much? Wiz: And while he's often unconscious while his inner self takes over his questionable state will continue trying to achieve whatever his most recent objective may be. Whether that's taking on the criminal organization Claw, or confessing how he feels to his crush. Boomstick: All right, I get it, the guy's super strong. So let's figure out just how much psychic power he's got bottled up. Check this out. while smashin' this ugly joke through a building he went from zero to kick-ass so fast he caught fire. Wiz: Taking this feat literally, to get this result he would have to be reaching an ablation speed over five times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Fast, but not as fast as a bolt of lightning which he was quick enough to catch with his shield. Wiz: That's not all. in his duel with Claw's boss, Toichiro, Mob took this huge crushing hit. Scaling this massive handprint crater to a nearby building (that one) and applying the resulting fragmentation of rock we found Mob survived an attack worth over 80 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Nah, that's small time for shiggy. and in the same fight he's psycho lifted hundreds of buildings into the air. Look at that thing. Suddenly I have an unshakeable urge to flick out Katamari Damacy. Somehow these things will make some stars. Wiz: Ahem not only is that millions of tons of stone and concrete, but simply creating this orb pushed away the clouds. Boomstick: Okay I know what you're thinkin' "Guys that's not impressive! clouds are just fluffy balls of cotton candy." Now I hear you I thought so too, but turns out that's not true at all. Unfortunately to move clouds in real life you need a freakin hydrogen bomb! Wiz: So it's quite impressive when on another occasion Mob gathered all these clouds himself by measuring the area and multiplying by average cloud density. This feat comes out to around 30 gigatons of TNT. Boomstick: 20 times the combined destructive capabilities of all the nuclear warheads in the world. Popup: It should be noted that Mob did destroy an ilusory mental world created by Keiji Momagi. It is unclear if this translate to Mob s capbility in the real world, where he has never displayed suck destructive power. Wiz: Granted Mob isn't all-powerful. For example, once while absorbing an explosive attack, He reached a definitive limit. Though he compensated by redirecting all that psychic energy into some broccoli seeds with interesting results. Boomstick: Oh man, It's gonna be hard to hide that one under the table. Wiz: In time, Mob reconnected with his repressed self, fully accepting his past and his powers. Boomstick: So look out. He may look like a total dork, but this is one middle schooler you don't want to try stealin' lunch money from. Mob: Can you feel it...? Rage...! Burning in me! (Mob is shown with red eyes and a massive aura as he enters his 100% Mode.) Tatsumaki Wiz: In a world filled with monsters and villains which threatened the survival of humanity on a daily basis, it's a stroke of luck that mankind has its fair share of saviors in the form of superheroes. Boomstick: And some of these heroes are so powerful, they can crush all the baddies without even laying a finger on em'. Wiz: These are espers, superhumans who possess powerful psychic abilities. Boomstick: And one of them is a girl named Tatsumaki- Ahah! (Boomstick sees the webcomic version of Tatsumaki) Boomstick: What the?! Is that real? Why does she have cinnamon rolls on her face? Wiz: Well, let's just say ONE is more well known for his excellent storytelling than, say, his art. Regardless, Tatsumaki's psychic abilities were extraordinary, even at a young age. So much so, she was taken from her family to be detained and studied at a research facility. She was seven years old. Boomstick: So, not the best childhood, obviously. Lucky for her, she got out thanks to a surprise rescue by the hero called Blast. Who... blasts things? I guess? Eh, no one really knows. Wiz: Either way, Blast's rescue changed Tatsumaki's life forever, and he left her with one important lesson: "When the time comes, don't expect someone to save you." Boomstick: That's, kind of harsh. He is supposed to be a superhero, right? Wiz: Whether it be she was inspired by his heroism or torn by his contradiction, Tatsumaki decided to take up hero work for herself. Thus, she took up the mantle, Tornado of Terror. Boomstick: Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Doesn't that sound more like a supervillain name?" and you might mistake her for one too cause she's kind of a brat. Wiz: Well, she is the best at what she does and she knows it. So, she often seems arrogant and rude. With her psychokinesis, she often floats above her opponents, looking down on them literally and figuratively. Boomstick: Her favorite thing to do is throw rocks at people. Big rocks, small rocks, rocks from outer space, doesn't matter. If it's vaguely rock-shaped, it's flying at ya. But she doesn't discriminate, she's also fine throwing other things like trains, schools, people, even a giant octopus. Wiz: Not only that but she can alter the direction of gravity, create town-spanning barriers, twist up the human body, cause magnitude 8 level earthquakes, and spin up enormous whirlwinds. Fitting for her namesake. Boomstick: And that's not even half of it. She's the most powerful esper of them all, even better than her older sister, Fubuki. Wiz: Actually that's her, younger sister. (Words then show up on the screen, stating that Tatsumaki's 28 while Fubuki's 23) Boomstick: Her, wait what?! Man, anime is real confusing. Wiz: But given her past, even with her sister beside her, Tatsumaki has some serious trust issues. Boomstick: She doesn't even want Fubuki to have friends. Chill out lady, friends are important. Right Wiz? Wiz: I'm sorry, what? Boomstick: Aw, whelp, he had his chance. Wiz: Anyway, manipulating objects and organisms is only part of her skillset. Tatsumaki's power truly shines when it comes to precision. Boomstick: Oh yeah, she's so talented, she could use her crazy mindpower to have full control over television. Wiz: Uh... Yeah, sure, but that's not really what I had in mind. Boomstick: Change! CHANGE! Wiz: Well Tatsumaki has some level of control over a person's chi, or, as it's known in traditional chinese culture, vital life force. if she can overpower her opponent, she can use their own Chi to disable or even kill them. Boomstick: I did it! I'm psychic! Wiz: Against other espers she can spiral her own energy to redirect theirs and even suppress their powers in an instant. Boomstick: Yeah, Lady Tornado can block their psychickness whenever she wants so long as they're a weaker esper than her which basically means everyone. One-Punch Man, meet the One-Thought Woman. Seriously, this chick is so powerful, she pulled a meteor from outer space. Wiz: Well, while that move is pretty well known, it technically is not canon into the original source material. However that doesn't mean it's off the table, as it turns out her other accomplishments proved she's more than powerful enough to pull it off. Boomstick: Just look at her lifted up this... Uh... What am I lookin' at here? Wiz: Good question. thankfully ONE was kind enough to include these lovely labels identifying Z City and an underground hideout. Now Tatsumaki is psychokineticly lifting the entire hideout which was previously stated to to reach over 1500 meters deep as for the city the world of One-Punch Man is based on real-life locations in Tokyo. So at the very least we could compare Z City to a smaller district like Ginza which consists of about 215 acres. With the size of an average building in that district in mind and thus scaling the building to the hideout and then to Ginza we found that Tatsumaki must be lifting over 3 billion tons of rock. Boomstick: That's like lifting the entire Great Wall of China 62 times. More than powerful enough to pull a meteor from the sky. Wiz: When the alien invader Boros attacks City A with a hailstorm of giant bullets she was fast enough to stop them in midair and turn them back on the enemy ship. Scaling these bullets to the height of a human and gauging by the amount of damage they could cause, the bullets must have been moving 1,800 times faster than sound. Boomstick: She's tough enough to survive an attack that's 300 times the Earth's gravity, which probably explains why she could push through crazy g-forces while flyin and fightin' against the One-Punch Man himself: Saitama. Wiz: By looking at the distance they flew in such a short timeframe they were likely moving more than 36 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Which is awesome, but she still didn't win the fight. Wiz: It was actually a rather humbling experience for her, finally realizing that perhaps she isn't the most powerful person alive. Boomstick: I mean all Espers have limits includin' Tatsumaki. Their psychic power drains them of energy so they can get worn out to a point where they can't do their psycho magic for a while. Wiz: Also she generally has to focus exclusively on either offense or defense, so when she's on the attack her guard is lowered. Something as skilled enough opponent can certainly take advantage of. Also should an esper like Tatsumaki suffer a serious head injury, their powers become more difficult to use. Boomstick: So maybe she's not quite the unstoppable goddess as she thought she was and after gettin' that memo she finally loosened up a bit. She even let her sis hang out with her friends instead of throwin' them to a wall or somethin'. Aw. Wiz: Yet at the end of the day the idea that anyone could even hope to match the Tornado of Terror pure psychic power seems laughable. Tatsumaki: You disgust me. Get lost! (In Saitama’s perspective, Tatsumaki is pint-sized and poorly drawn.) Saitama: What's with the attitude from... this lost child? Death Battle (*Cues: One Hundred Percent - Brandon Yates*) We see Shigeo Kageyama, better known as Mob, walking through the city holding a map as he realizes he is lost. Mob: Oh. I'm lost. The Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki appears behind him. Tatsumaki: Hmph. What are you doing, dummy? Get out of here. Mob: Can you help me? Do you go to the middle school here too? Two certain words in that dialogue greatly offended the childlike twenty-something. She got all up close to the teen. Tatsumaki: Middle school? Know your place! Tatsumaki slams Mob to a building with her telekinesis as Mob gets off easily and strokes the dust off his uniform, much to her obvious surprise. Mob's Percentage: 62% Mob then confronts Tatsumaki. Mob: You shouldn't use your powers on others. The Tornado of Terror, now mad, lifts the building behind her, turns it to dust and launches it at Mob only for the White T-Poison to redirect it at her as she uses her barrier. Tatsumaki: You think you're impressive? I'll crush you in five seconds FLAT! The bratty esper slams gravity at him as Shigeo uses his barrier to protect him, with great strain. Mob's Percentage: 75% Tatsumaki flicks Mob through a building and slams him to another building with her telekinesis. Mob's Percentage: 81% Tatsumaki then grabs Mob and flies him up a building destroying the top as she then slams Mob to the ground with contempt, destroying a building as she looks down. Mob's Percentage: 100% Mob gets up to his feet as he is now in his 100% form. Mob: Time to teach you a lesson. Tatsumaki: What?! Mob: By the way, just so you know... Mob: ...This is your fault. Tatsumaki: How easy. Tatsumaki: You think you're a big shot?! Try this!! Mob's Percentage: ???% Tatsumaki: You should pay more attention. Tatsumaki: Nobody beats me. KO! Results Boomstick: Whoa, that was crazy! I thought for sure Mob would win with his sucking power! Wiz: This was an incredibly close match. Honestly, if we were to run through this fight a hundred more times, Mob could reasonably win 40 or so of them. Boomstick: But we're not here to find out who wins 40% of the time. Mob had tons of awesome abilities which gave Tatsumaki a hard time, but she still has a stuff to pull up a win more times than not. Wiz: Right. First of all, Tatsumaki had a notable advantage when it came to training and experience. Boomstick: She's a top-ranked superhero who is trained from seven years old fightin' a middle schooler who never wanted to use his powers in the first place. Wiz: She was faster too, given her reaction against Boros' bullets moving over 617,000 meters per second. Boomstick: Sure, Mob reacted to freakin' lightning, but believe it or not, that's still technically slower. Wiz: See, a lightning bolt technically has two different speeds to consider. First for slower leader of ionized air going down and second for the faster flash going up. Given that Mob was reacting to a projectile moving down towards him, this can only mean he was reacting to the leader, which moves 98,000 meters per second. More than six times slower than Tatsumaki. Boomstick: So, even though Mob at the edge of being able to attack and defend at the same time, Tatsumaki was a lot quicker than him, so she could switch between attacking and defending fast enough to counter Mob whenever she really needed to. Wiz: Still, that alone doesn't mean Mob couldn't have eventually scored a fatal blow. All of this would mean nothing if Tatsumaki couldn't overpower Mob's absorbing shield. Boomstick: His awesome power of suck. Wiz: Right. We know Mob's, er, sucking shield had a limit given how he was forced to transfer absorb energy into those seeds, growing a massive head of broccoli in an instant. We can actually use this broccoli to get a general idea of Mob's absorbing limits. Broccoli typically requires a 143 kilojoules of energy to grow 1/10th kilograms worth. Scaling this giant one to the nearby buildings, we found it to be 21 million times larger than the average broccoli. This means Mob must have transferred enough energy to equate to about 1.6 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Yeah, but how about the energy Tatsumaki used to stop and redirect those giant bullets? Those things are huge solid shells with no explosive component, given how Saitama here was able to crush one without triggerin' a big kaboom. And they could wipe out a whole city! Wiz: We're shown that the shells destroyed most of City A in one shot, and we can see how much damage they dealt with Boros' ship when Tatsumaki turned them around. With this data in mind, the height of Boros' ship, and the already calculated bolt speed, we determined the energy she displayed here must have equalled at least 470 gigatons of TNT. Boomstick: Way more than Mob's big cloud feat, and more than enough to shatter his shield all at once. Tatsumaki was just too damn powerful. And it's not like Mob could absorb giant rocks throwin' at him either. ''' Wiz: Certainly. Mob's unique powers were generally passive and defensive, where as Tatsumaki were better suited to precision strikes and deadly blows. Once Mob's barrier was down, she had plenty of options for wrapping things up, whether it be blocking his psychic power, controlling his Chi, or simply crushing him herself. '''Boomstick: And her powers weren't dependent on her feelings, so she was always at full strength, no matter what the situation was. Wiz: Mob certainly had the skill and ability to put up an incredibly close fight, but Tatsumaki's experience, speed, and power put an end to this prodigious battle. Boomstick: She just had the "esper-ience" she needed. Wiz: The winner is Tatsumaki. Original Track The track for this fight is "One Hundred Percent" by Brandon Yates. The track's title is an obvious reference to Mob's 100% mode. The "One" in the title could also reference Tatsumaki's home series (One-Punch Man), as well as ONE, the creator of One-Punch Man and Mob Psycho 100. The track's cover shows a 100% symbol (as seen in Mob Psycho 100) surrounded by a green aura with lightning coming out of it. Trivia *The connection between Mob and Tatsumaki is that they are both destructively powerful espers (telekinesis wielders). Both have experienced social isolation in their pasts that result in fear at their full power, both have strained relationships with their siblings who are also espers albeit with far less power (Ritsu and Fubuki, respectively), and both have also defeated many other espers and supernatural entities. **In addition, both of the Mob Psycho 100 and One-Punch Man mangas were written by the same author, ONE. **ONE has also once stated that Tatsumaki could beat normal Mob in a fight. However, he has no answer to who wins if Mob gets serious. *This is the 18th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. *This is the eighth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya and Sasuke VS Hiei. *This is the 15th episode to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Ryu VS Jin, Link VS Cloud, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ken VS Terry. **This is the second fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle that happened after Hyper Gauge left ScrewAttack (now DEATH BATTLE!), with the first being Natsu VS Ace. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors